1776 (ToTP)
1776 (MDCCLXXVI) was the 1776th year of the Common Era (CE), the 776th year of the 2nd millennium, the 76th year of the 18th century, and the 7th year of the 1770s decade. 1776 was the seventh year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1776 occurred on April 25th, 2016, and was the seventh year of the Project. 1776 comes after 1775 and is followed by 1777. Events Due to the fast pace of the year, spanning across only a single real world day, we are unable to list events as specific dates therein (i.e. month and day), only in the order in which they were posted. Date Unknown * An economist within the Kingdom of Sechitentia, Adam Smed, publishes "An Inquiry into the Nature and Causes of the Wealth of Nations", earning praise among local economists and the Riksdag."Sechitentian economist Adam Smed has published a book called "En undersökning av naturen och orsaker av rikedomen av nationer" or in common tongue: "An Inquiry into the Nature and Causes of the Wealth of Nations" Many economists in the konungariket say the book is revolutionary. The Riksdag are now starting to pass legislation to turn the Konungariket in the direction specified by this book." 4/25/2016 8:43:52 AM by surveyor221 * The legislature of the Kingdom of Sechitentia, the Riksdag, passes legislation enabling the freedom of profession in the Konungariket, and in the process further reducing the power of aristocrats."Riksdag has passed legislation that enables freedom of profession in the Konungariket. Despite heavy resistance by Aristocrats. The aristocrats have now lost practically all of their former power." 4/25/2016 8:47:32 AM by surveyor221 * The navy of the Kingdom of Sechitentia sends patrols along its sea trade routes and commissions a new ship-of-the-line and some frigates for a new fleet."Admiralty sends patrols along the kingdom's sea-based trade routes. It has also commisioned a new ship-of-the-line and couple of frigates for a new fleet." 4/25/2016 2:38:35 PM by surveyor221 * Cities in the United Republics of Islandia begin to express interest in industrialization, begin upgrading ports and exporting more resources to foreign markets."After the success of the factory in Zordari, a few more cities begin looking into allowing factories to be built within them. In addition, various cities around the country are upgrading their ports and begin exporting even more resources to foreign markets." 4/25/2016 3:31:54 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * The Department of State of the United Republics of Islandia requests to open consulates in the capitals of the Duchy of Minan and the Principality of Benloa."The Department of State sends letters expressing a desire to open consulates in the capitols of both Minan and Benloa." 4/25/2016 3:45:42 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * An inventor in the Kingdom of Sechitentia, John Harenber, invents the "Spinning Jenny", a mechanism for spinning multiple threads at once, which eases the work of textile workers and improves textiles production."Sechitentian inventor Johan Harenber has come up with something he calls the Spinning Jenny. Spinning Jenny allows for multiple threads to be spun at once. It eases the work of textile workers and makes the manufactories produce textile at a faster rate. Johan Harenber has patented his invention." 4/25/2016 4:28:50 PM by surveyor221 * The Republic of Lyon unveils its new fishing fleet amidst a growing economy, and the government begins to offer grants to companies seeking to increase manufacturing."The fishing fleet is unveiled, this new creation of jobs gives a boost to the rapid-growing economy of Lyon now that the Monarch has been removed. The government of Lyon also begins giving out grants to companies wishing to manufacture goods, a few new companies begin building factories and shops with the aid of the government." 4/25/2016 4:43:45 PM by alexbleu1 * The Prime Minister and Minister of Defense of the Republic of Lyon begin to make plans for future military developments, and a new military academy is opened in the capital city, Marselia."The Prime Minister attends a meeting with the Minister of Defence to make plans for future military developments, a military academy is opened in the Capital where recruits may pick the path of military engineering and development which leads to the creation of improvements or new weaponry." 4/25/2016 4:50:22 PM by alexbleu1 * The expeditions of the Republic of Lyon to better explore and map their region turn their focus eastward, in hopes of finding new resources and lands."The organized expedition groups move eastward, trying to find new resources or land or people." 4/25/2016 5:15:48 PM by alexbleu1 * The Far East Company declines the offer of tar from the Riksdag of the Kingdom of Sechitentia, finding such a deal to not be economically feasible as they turn to alternative tar providers instead; the Company also begins its third national lottery following the successes of the last two."The Far East Company, while interested initially in the prospect of importing Sechitentian tar, ultimately concludes such an arrangement to not be economically feasible at this time, and respectfully declines the offer, instead purchasing tar from closer sources, including to an extent what domestic markets have to offer. The Company meanwhile organizes its third national lottery, following the successes of the last two." 4/25/2016 9:26:21 PM by Texar * The United Tribes of Quxan recruit another 1,000 soldiers and expands their focus on training animals for warfare as well as develops new ships better able to travel longer distances; Chieftess Naetera gives birth to a son."The republic recruits 1k soldiers from boys reaching of age, and adds 3k total animals to their ranks. Naetera has another kid, this time a male. They develop ships that can travel longer distances." 4/25/2016 9:33:51 PM by ManeRiOmkirKhamnin References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project